Lone Crimson
by Kyo and Sinclair
Summary: A young shinobi, isolated his entire life, loses his reason to stay and starts his journey towards peace. Will he ever know happiness in life? SelfHarm Angst,OC,ShonenAi,HC
1. Mourning

Yeah, this'll be one of my shorter fics. Hell, I've got almost the whole thing planned out, and I wrote everything up to 4 in a notebook! I **_copied _**it onto the computer! All hail, boredom reigns!

X

Bright sunlight crept through the spotless window, crawling almost cautiously into the battered apartment. One by one dozens of shuriken and kunai were illuminated in the early-morning glow as it searched the small room. While the floor played home to so many weapons the occasional knickknacks, the room was devoid of anything personal, and retained a sterile quality that most would not be able to stand for even a few minutes of time.

After a minute or so of navigating the strange room, the rays of sunlight finally found their prize.

In the far corner of the room a relatively small youth felt the beams of light hit his eyes painfully. Too stiff to escape properly, the boy merely pressed his pale face more firmly in his bandaged arms. No to be deterred, the sun forced it's rays through the space, glaring incessantly into his retinas.

With a defeated sigh, the boy lifted his face from the strongly alcohol-scented cloth, dark brown eyes glancing listlessly around his home. After listening for the sounds of anyone else's breathing in the only other room, the bathroom, he forced himself to his feet with a series of painful sounding cracks. He needed to stop falling asleep sitting up in the corner. True, no one could sneak up on him there, but it really did hurt to wake up there.

He walked slowly over to the small mirror on his wall, the only decoration he had on the wall. Staring back at him was a boy of fifteen, with dark red hair that reached a little below his chin. Dark brown eyes searched the feminine face for anything off, but in finding nothing worse then usual, he shifted his gaze towards the window, then below to the floor where a note had appeared during his sleep.

He picked it up, eyes flitting over the front.

Yuujiro Morii


	2. loss

Shinobi Morii,

As much as it pains me to say, it is my duty to inform you that your days as a Shinobi are hence forth over. I'm sure this comes as no shock. With the rest of your team gone, and the suspicions against your capabilities as a ninja, The Council has decided that it would be best for Konoha to have you out of service. Enclosed in this letter is your final stipends, and a medal for your hard work. I must stress that I am truly sorry to put you at a disadvantage, but it is the best choice for Konoha.

Sincerely,

Tsunade

Godaime Hokage


	3. Pain

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this plot and this character**_

X(3 days prior)

A gasp of pain was the only notice the young team got as their sensei was killed. A body fell from the tree nearly being trampled as the teens tried to escape. Behind the masks, two cried in sorrow and fear, only one pair of eyes dry as the owner urged the others on.

"We have to go back for him!" sobbed one anonymous ninja, feminine voice cracking. "We can't leave him here!"

The owner of a more masculine voice turned to the last member as the group. "She's right." the nin said. "We can't leave him in a place like this."

The last member didn't answer, but sent the others a glare that chilled their insides, picking up the pace.

Before they could pick up speed on their own, arrows lodged into the back of one's skull, and kunai riddled the other's body. They died immediately. The last living member of the team didn't look back, knowing that had they survived, their pursuers would make sure they died soon.

Not a sound escaped the lone nin's mouth as shuriken were imbedded all along his body. Blood gushed, soaking his body red, but he ignored it, leaving behind a red path anyone could follow as he made for safety with all he was worth.

"He's already dead!" he heard one of his pursuers say to another. They were too close. "This is his last wind!"

"He's still moving, so he's not dead." said another, as a shuriken grazed his arm.

"Look at the blood, he'll be dead within the next half hour, if not sooner. Konoha is far from half an hour away."

"Fine. Fallout team!"

The last ninja fought he urge to laugh insanely as one last weapon sliced his wrist, before the enemy started going back. Once certain that they were really leaving, he rose to full speed, at last on his way home.

X

Naruto sneezed, throwing Sakura a dirty look. That morning the unrecognizable bodies of another team were left at the gates to Konoha, save one. ANBU were sent out to see if they could recover the last member, but only managed to find an ungodly trail of blood, which fizzled out after a mile or so. They only knew that the person had either died and been eaten by animals, blood bones and all (not likely), had disappeared into thin air(also unlikely), or else had stemmed the un-stem-able flow of blood and kept moving (probably not, but better then the other explanations).

Seeing as the nin-dogs freaked out every time they got close to the blood, and the person hadn't left a trail, Naruto had been deployed to sniff the person out.

The job wasn't as hard as it was expected to be. Suspecting a trap, both Hyuga nins were sent with them to keep an eye out, but thus far they hadn't been needed. No traps were set, and the smell of blood was so strong, it might as well have been a neon trail for the Kyuubi vessel.

Naruto sneezed again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" snapped Sakura.

"Doing what?" he replied, purposely playing dumb.

"Sneezing and then glaring at me!"

"Oh, you noticed that did you?"

"Yes I noticed! Quit it!"

"I'd quit if I could, but it's your fault!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You!"

"Stop arguing, both of you!" snapped the usually calm Kakashi. His team, sans Sasuke who had refused to go picking through the woods for someone he'd never met, glared at him as one, but he was unfazed. "Naruto. Just tell her why your annoyed and stop bickering."

"She fucking smells!"

If everyone's attention had been on him before, it was nothing compared to this. Even Neji's mouth was agape.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" shrieked Sakura.

"You heard me! You've got smelly shampoo, smelly soap, and smelly perfume all over you! I can barely think! If that wasn't bad enough, they're all different and it makes me wanna puke!"

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, maybe you should go back." now that he thought about it, he could smell her perfume, and didn't like it. With a nose like Naruto had….. No wonder he was so aggravated. "We're probably almost there anyways."

Sakura huffed in suppressed rage, turning on her heel and storming back to Konoha.

The group went on for a full twenty minutes before Naruto perked up. "He's just up here." he said, speeding up his walk.

"He?" said Kakashi, sighing mentally as he checked off the female member of the group as dead. "How can you tell?"

"Smells different." he said, as they all ran foreword.

They all entered the clearing, blinking in surprise at what they saw. There, his legs floating along in a creek, was a pale red-head boy. His back was turned to them, and from what they could tell he was staring into the water. His shirt lay beside him, soaked with blood, but he was relatively clean of it himself. A small pile of weapons sat in the grass, likely the ones that had caused his injuries. He turned towards them carelessly, revealing a face covered up completely in bandages.

"Who's that?" asked Naruto curiously, cocking his head to the side. He couldn't remember seeing him, well, anywhere before. He turned to the other four in the group, only to see that Sakura and Hinata had drew backwards, Kakashi was completely ignoring the likely-injured boy by staring into the trees, and Neji had taken to glaring somewhere over the boys head. "What? What is it?"

"No one." said Kakashi, with a note of finality in his tone. "Come on, lets get back to Konoha."

"W-What?" exclaimed Naruto in disbelief. "But that's the Konoha nin we've been tracking! Why would we leave instead of checking for injuries?"

Naruto didn't receive an answer as the Jounin instructor turned away and started back. Beyond confused, he looked to see the other chunnin slowly and painfully pulling on his bloody, tattered shirt. He saw what looked almost like pity in Neji's eyes, before he also turned away. "Hinata-chan! What's going on?"

Hinata gave Naruto a weak smile, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "C-come on, Naruto-kun. Don't stay around here, okay? He will follow us back, don't worry."

"But he's hurt, Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun…" she tugged his hand weakly, convincing him to start walking a little slowly as the other boy walked after them. "You n-never would have had anyone to w-warn you, but you shouldn't get close to him."

"Huh?"

"All children learn when they're l-little not to get close to him. He hurts people, Naruto-kun. That family always h-hurts their loved eventually."

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"It's true. Even my f-father says so. Just stay away from him, please Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stared at her, then looked back at the weak and pale boy that was walking stiffly after them, cold brown eyes staring blankly at the air to the two shinobi's left. He shivered slightly. He hadn't thought of it before, but he could kind of see it. The boy looked a little like Gaara and was too blank. A whole family of murderers? Scary….

Naruto nodded, shivering a little, and hurried up to his team, leaving the red-head to walk slowly and painfully after them.

X

Yeah, I know OOC Naruto at the end. Sorry. In case I worded it wrong (I think I did. I can't seem to put it properly, no matter how many times I try. GRR!) Naruto didn't ditch him, nor did the others. They lead Yuujiro back to Konoha, instead of checking for injuries or carrying him like they should. Just try to put it the best way possible in your head and you'll probably get whaty I'm trying to do.

It is ingrained in the kids minds that Yuujiro hurts people he's near.They stay away, but don't completely leave him.

IF THEY'D DITCHED HIM THEY'DVE RUN! (pouts) sorry, it bugs me. Can't. Word. Stories. Right. GRR!


	4. Compassion

Yuujiro paced slowly down the street, staring straight ahead, which kept his eyes level with most women's shoulders, and most men's chests. When anyone smaller came ear he'd shift his gaze to the ground, unable to watch as the person looked away.

As he walked blankly towards the Hokage Tower, where he planned to speak with Tsunade, something hard hit his shoulders. Normal instinct evaded him in his surprise, Yuujiro hit the ground hard, landing on his arms. The fall hadn't been particularly painful, he was after all a shinobi, but having his arms hit the ground so hard, nearly brought tears to the hardened nin's eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked a smooth masculine voice from above him, startling him from his pain.

Yuujiro looked up in shock at the boy standing over him. He was rather tall, with long black bangs that spiked outwards in back. He was very pale, with eyes so black it made the things around them seem dim, while they glowed. He was wearing a mock-turtleneck short-sleeve blackish blue shirt and white knee-length shorts. He recognized the boy from the academy, if only because he was always surrounded by every girl and a few boys in class. It made it difficult for the boy to fall into the woodwork like he had, which was obvious that he would have had he been less attractive, despite his skills.

The boy, Sasuke Uchiha he thought, was giving him an odd look. Yuujiro checked quickly to check that the bandages over that covered everything below his eyes on his face were still there, though they always were, before standing up and nodding his head at the other boy. "Forgive me." he forced out, his voice hoarse and raspy from ill-use. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Hn," Sasuke responded carelessly, though he made a waving motion with his hand to show that he wasn't particularly concerned. He watched Yuujiro for a few moments, further confusing the boy. Why was he still looking at him? The villagers gave him a wide enough birth that he wasn't in the older boys way…..

"Do you need to go the hospital?"

Yuujiro blinked. "What?" Sasuke gestured to his arms, and he looked down to see his pure white bandages quickly turning red. He blanched slightly. 'Well that explains why the fall hurt so bad…' he thought impassively. He put his arms together, putting pressure on the wounds. "I'll be ok. It'd stop before we got there anyways." he murmured, concentrating a small amount of chakra on stemming the bleeding.

"No, your not, I'll bring you to my teammate to give you a look over." it wasn't an offer. He wondered why someone who was basically a complete stranger would give a damn.

"You don't need to go through the trouble. But thank you anyways." Yuujiro said, smiling a genuine smile beneath the bandages on his face. He bowed his head, before moving around the Uchiha.

"I said you need medical attention." snapped the other boy, latching on to his bicep. Yuujiro froze instantly, looking up at the other boy in confusion. Not only did he seem to genuinely care that he had hurt opened Yuujiro's wounds, albeit accidentally, but he had even made sure to grab him where he wasn't bleeding.

"Can you please let go?" asked Yuujiro, wincing slightly.

"What do you-oh, sorry!" unfortunately, he had only opened more wounds.

"It's fine." insisted Yuujiro, more then a little freaked out by this point. "Thank you though. Really." Before the Uchiha could protest or bodily force him to leave, Yuujiro slipped away, disappearing in the crowds.

X


End file.
